Alkylmorpholines are put into action to fight the true powdery mildew fungi (DE 11 64 152, DE 11 98 125, DD 140 412, DE 26 56 747). Acylanilines have found entrance as Oomycete-active fungicides into the practical plant-protection (see R. Wegler, Chemie der Pflanzenschutz and Scadlingsbekampfungsmittel, Vol. 6).
Based on the relatively narrow activity-spectrum of all these compounds different advantageous mixtures for morpholine fungicides (DD 134 040, DD 104, 416, DD 111 014, DD 116 384, DD 121 013, DE 26 33 874, DE 27 07 709, DE 27 18 721, DE 28 35 253, DD 155 481, DD 157 592) and acylanilines as well (EP 26 873, DE 30 21 068, GB 2 107 496, JP 82 128 609, EP 30 570, DE 33 01 281) have been formulated.
Nevertheless for some applications the activity, intensity and the fungicide spectrum could be improved.